The Eternal Of Gold
by maxel404
Summary: It was always a normal life for Max Phantomhive, but when he entered a new academy, things got weirder and weirder by the second


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the story and OCs.  
Author's note to all: Thank you for reading this, you're all very kind, and the OCs are in some of the RPs I do on steam with mah peeps. My steam name is Max Phantomhive. :3 Thank you and enjoy the first chapter of this AWESOME story I made.  
...**

**Narrator's POV**

It was a normal day for Max Phantomhive. A boy who is only 11 years of age. He has white hair with an eyepatch on (major spoilers of what's under the eyepatch) his right eye, blue eye (duh eyepatch), very pale skin, black headphones, blue t-shirt with a green creeper face from a game called "Minecraft", black pants, black gloves, and white sneakers. He was playing video games with his lovely girlfriend Alexis Midford. She is a girl who is only 11 years of age just like Max. She has pink hair and eyes, pale skin, a white lily on her head, Nyan Cat T-shirt, jeans, and pink sneakers.

**Max Phantomhive's POV****  
** Aw carp cakes! Alexis and I always get ties in video games with multiplayer of 1 VS 1. "Alexis, when the carp can we actually beat each other for once?" "My guess, never!" We've played for a few hours until it was time to go to school, since we wake up early to play video games.  
We went to school (by the way it's our first day) and we saw the building, IT WAS HUGE! My older brother Roy Phantomhive who is 17 years old, has red hair, a "U mad bro?" meme t-shirt, black pants, and red sneakers hugged me and went his way to his first class. Alex who is 16 years old, has yellow hair, glasses, black pants, and yellow sneakers just said "later" and left. Sadly, I was not in the same class as Alexis for first class of the day. So, I went to first period.  
It was pretty loud because the students were talking, I sat on the first empty chair in the front I laid eyes on (which is my strategy of getting a good seat). The classes in the school are all a groups of different grade students in one class, which was weird because in other schools they have an organized separation. I was sitting next to a blue haired guy and on the other side of me a blonde haired kid around my size but probably not my age because I made soooo many mistakes on the age of people who are around my size. Also, in the back was a grey hair guy who seems a bit intimidating because of the red eyes. The blue haired guy asked "Hey kid, are you new here?"  
I nodded at the blue haired guy's question. He replied "nice to meet you I'm Kaito this here is Len and the one behind you acting all cool is Dell." Kaito asked "so, what's your name?" I replied shyly "I'm Max." "Don't worry you're gonna be just fine in this school, just don't mess with Taito he's a jerk and the school's bully."  
I kinda felt happy to make actual friends, since my only real friend is Alexis because she's nice to me and i know her since forever, but it was kinda sad since usually new friend I make just ignore me in the end. I was frowning at that thought Kaito asked "hey, did I say something?" I shook my head as a reply, but he asked "then why are you sad?" I replied "it's nothing, you don't have to worry about it." He seemed nice, at least he was worried about me.  
Something tells me we're gonna make good friends. Len seemed more like a prankster type of person and a jerk. He told us "I attached a water balloon to Rin's shirt and when it explode she got her clothes wet, I was laughing to death!" I replied "nice prank, but thats just plain evil." Dell the supposed "cool" one told len "Len, stop bothering your sister, you're just acting like a 5 year old brat."  
Dell and Len seem to be good people to, but first impressions usually affect the most. I was nervous because I barely know anybody here in this school. The teacher entered the door, everything settled down and he announced "class we have a new student, Max can you please walk to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" I walked to the front of the class and I heard some giggles for some reason, anyways I said "my name is Max Phantomhive I'm currently 11 years of age, it is a pleasure to meet you all." I sat back at my seat and the day went on, before the narrator switches POVs, I have to tell you we don't change to different classrooms, we stay in the same classroom the whole day.**  
**

**Alexis Midford's POV  
** I was going to my classroom, and I ended up with the same class as Roy and Alex. We ended up sitting separated, somehow. Roy was sitting next to a red hair, scarf guy and in back of him was a little green hair, scarf kid. I was sitting next to a green hair girl with hairs like a pony tail on each side, I don't know what it's called. Also, on the other side was a blonde short hair girl with a bow that looked like bunny ears, and behind me, another blonde hair girl with her hair like a pony tail on one side of her head.  
They started a conversation with me by the green haired girl saying "hi are you new here?" I replied "yup, I just transferred here." The bunny ears bow girl said "nice to meet ya I'm Rin, the green hair girl next to you is Miku, and the other girl behind you texting on her cellphone is Neru."Neru said "so, what's your name?" I replied "I'm Alexis."

**Roy Phantomhive's POV  
** I was in the same class as Alexis and Alexander, but not Max. I hope he's alright being on his own like that. Anyways, Alexis forgot to mention in her POV that Alex was sitting in a corner all alone, poor brother of mine. For me it was just an awkward silence until, the red haired guy sitting next to me said "sup new guy, what's your name?" I replied "the names Roy."  
"Well, I'm Akaito and the little kid behind you is my little brother Nigaito." "Hi, I hope uhhh we get along." "Well I'm in the same class as my younger brother that is only 1 year younger than me and my youngest brother by 6 years's girlfriend." "So, where is your little brother?" "Probably in another class."  
"I do hope he's ok on his own." "Which teacher does he have?" "He's in the same class as my brother Kaito."

**Alexander Phantomhive's POV  
** Thank you narrator for letting me do this part. Well after a while started the class and she announced "Class we have 3 new students, may you please walk to the front and introduce yourselves." Alexis, Roy, and I walked to the front." "My name is Alexander Phantomhive I'm 16, but you can call me Alex, great to see you all." "I'm Roy Phantomhive I'm 17, I hope we shall get along." "I'm Alexis Midford I'm 11, I hope that no problems shall occur between us."  
**  
Max Phantomhive's POV**  
After class it was recess, I met up with Alexis, Roy, and Alex. "Hey little bro how's class?" "Average, anyways, how are you all?" Alexis replied "there's nice people here." Roy and Alex said in unision "ditto!"  
Our classmates that we befriended went to us and started talking. Prepare for a long conversation of too much speaking! "Hey guys, like the school?" "Yup!" "Hey Roy, this is your little brother?"  
"Ya, his name is Max." "Nice to meet you Max I'm Akaito." "Ok I'm gonna introduce everyone in one single sentence!" "Go ahead Miku." " Ahem!"  
"I'm Miku, this is Rin, this is Neru, this is Kaito, this is Akaito, this is Len, this is Dell, and this is Nigaito!" Us Phantomhives, plus Alexis replied in unision "Nice to meet you all!" Here's short summary of what happend, Alexis and I were being babied by Kaito, Rin, and Akaito, Nigaito accidently tripped and fell, making Kaito and Akaito comfort their little brother from the pain of the stupid hard floor, Dell and Len teased Rin, making her slap them in the process, and Miku and Neru started flirting with Roy and Alexander. Then we had lunch and we went home, but Roy told the small group of people where we live, just in case they want to stop by. At home I had chicken for dinner and I played video games with my brothers and Alexis.  
Then I went to bed with Roy giving me a goodnight hug. Yeah…. about that, Roy likes to hug me and he tries to protect me. I don't care, as long as he doesn't baby me. Well, thats the first day of school for Roy, Alexander, Alexis, and me.

**…...  
Author's notes: Well that was fun to make. There will be more for sure, and much more interesting indeed. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.  
max; T_T dude calm down us eternals are trying to watch a movie  
alexis: MAX YOU GAVE SPOILERS!  
Alexander: who cares they don't even know what eternals are…. unless you rp with maxel over here  
Alex just SHUT UP!  
Roy: umm thank you and stay tune for the next chapter *bows***


End file.
